Ardiente
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Edward se frustra y tiene ganas de abofetearla. O de besarla. Porque Leah es extraña y le saca de quicio. Pero a la vez, le agrada. Que contradictorio. One-shoot.


**Disclamer**: _Ya lo saben, aunque lo repito, lo que es mío es mío y lo no, es de SMeyer, ;). **SPOILERS DE BD (Breaking Dawn o Amanecer)**_

* * *

_La gente siempre ha estado tentada a lo prohibido._

-o-

Edward está furioso. Mucho. Y ni Bella ni nadie impedirán que le rompa la cara a ese lobo insolente. Nadie se mete con su familia y sale ileso. Evidentemente Jacob Black no será la excepción.

Camina lentamente, siguiendo la dirección que su nariz le marca. Avanza entre el verde enigmático del bosque de La Push, llegando justo al límite de la línea divisoria. Gira un poco la cabeza, la peste que emana lo guía, encontrándose con una cabellera lisa y oscura, que se ondea con el viento. Ella esta recostada en un árbol, mirando las hojas caer.

Se le acerca a pasos calmados y se agacha un poco para estar a su altura. Se siente tentado a tomarle el rostro por la barbilla al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para verlo.

–¿Donde está Jacob? –pregunta con los dientes apretados. La chica apenas mueve la cabeza, como de si una mosca o algo menos importante se tratase.

–¿Soy su niñera o algo para saberlo?

–Leah, tú lo sabes. Así que dímelo para no tener que usar métodos menos... ortodoxos –está tranquilo a pesar de todo, pues sigue siendo Edward, aún cuando este enojado.

Leah sólo ríe, de esa forma perruna y distraída que tanto le molesta al vampiro. Toma una hoja de un tono rojizo oscuro del suelo, y la posa sobre su palma, observándola e ignorándolo. Edward se esfuerza y sólo ve una pared de ladrillos. Y gruñe. Le herviría la sangre si pudiera hacerlo, y detesta entonces que después de tanto tiempo como aliados, los lobos hayan aprendido a controlar sus pensamientos cuando están a su lado.

–Por ahí –se limita a decir, poniendo en claro su posición y el hecho que no planea desvelar nada. Un pequeño rugido resuena en el pecho del vampiro.

–Leah, esto no es divertido. Nessie está triste por su causa –Edward se detiene un momento para tomar aire, aunque no lo necesite. Le agrada saber que puede hacerlo. Y está casi completamente seguro de no equivocarse al ver un destello de alegría en los ojos de Leah al mencionar el estado de su hija, él muy pocas veces se equivoca–, no permitiré que mi hija sufra por ese perrito. El conoce las reglas de todo esto y sabe perfectamente que si ella sufre, yo le romperé todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Un suspiro sale de la chica lobo y se pone de pie, su cuerpo lo ubica a pocos centímetros de Edward y arruga la nariz por el hedor, pero no se aparta.

–¿Quieres calmarte? –Pregunta aburrida– Jake esta imprimado de tu hija y ella lo ama _como a nadie_ –el sarcasmo y el ácido que suelta en su voz es fácilmente detectable, sus ojos brillan de una extraña manera–. Llevan demasiados años juntos como para que se vengan a separar por una estupidez, hasta tú lo sabes. Él volverá, se besaran, se reconciliaran y seguirán viviendo felices.

Un sonido casi inaudible resuena el aire, Edward juraría que vio caer los pedazos de aquella hoja color tierra, en medio del azul del cielo y el verde del lugar. ¿Es celos lo que nota en su voz? Lo había sentido antes, pero nunca tan fuerte. Y el odio que emana su cuerpo es casi visible, la temperatura del lugar podría haber bajado varios grados.

–No me importa. Sólo. Dime. En. Dónde. Está –en ese momento Edward deja de pensar en cierta forma en los demás, pues primero su familia, _su hija_, que la unión con los Quileutes.

Leah lo penetra con los ojos, la duda no surge en ningún momento. Pero Edward no espera otra cosa que la información que desea, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Da un paso, sus cuerpos están pegados uno al otro, sus alientos chocan y sus miradas se cruzan.

–No.

Se da la vuelta. Su melena negra parece brillar más de lo normal y su piel tostada no hace más que deleitar el paisaje.

Edward aprieta los dientes y la furia recorre su cuerpo. Alza la mano y toma a Leah por el brazo, pegándola nuevamente a su cuerpo. Está trata de liberarse de su agarre, pero la fuerza con que la sostiene es mayor.

Hielo y fuego. Caliente y frío. Loba y vampiro. Edward y Leah.

Y de alguna forma, antes de que se den cuenta, sus labios están unidos y sus lenguas luchan una contra la otra en una extraña batalla de la cual ninguna va a perder. El aliento de Leah derrite el interior de Edward y las caricias del vampiro hacen estremecer a la loba.

Leah no es la ternura personificada, ni la torpeza (como antes solía ser Bella), tampoco la inocencia o la calma. Todo lo contrario. Leah es ese sabor amargo en la boca, es explosiva y ardiente, es un huracán de los mares lejanos, de aquel que pasa una vez y es un espectáculo, a pesar de la destrucción que lleva consigo.

Edward es tranquilo, caballeroso y educado. No es como Sam solía ser con ella (tampoco hay promesas que se puedan romper), ni tampoco son los momentos felices a lado de Seth o las tardes divertidas junto a su _Alpha_.

Son contrarios, blanco y negro. Son eternos enemigos. No son compatibles de ninguna forma, aunque ahora se besen como si con ello se les fuera la vida (y eso que ambos son inmortales).

Edward aferra su mano a la cabeza de Leah y ya no es cuidadoso, como siempre lo ha sido con su esposa, pues no hay razón para serlo. Hace que ladee su espalda para reafirmar más el contacto entre ellos y gime suavemente en la oreja de la chica... El tiempo se detiene, para encerrarlos en su propia burbuja.

Y se separan.

Leah toma aire y la respiración de Edward está alterada. Los latidos de la chica van a mil por hora y Edward sonríe al notarlo, ella gruñe al percibir su sonrisa.

–Aún quiero saber donde está Jacob –susurra Edward con parsimonia, rompiendo el momento. Leah lo penetró de esa forma que sólo ella sabe hacerlo, con el ennegrecido humor y el rencor marcado.

–Sabes que no te lo diré –responde de vuelta, con indiferencia.

Entonces si se va, y Edward tiene ganas de sacudirla a ella también por su insolencia, pero se recuerda que –aunque no lo parezca– es una señorita y él un caballero, no puede dañarla de ningún modo. El mismo no se lo permitiría.

Tiene ganas, además, de estamparle otro beso y sentir ese sabor diferente en su boca, sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, y sus manos rabiosas que le revuelcan el cabello.

Pero sabe que está mal, que Leah aunque parezca droga no lo es, pues él conoce lo que es una droga y ella no se le parece. Sabe lo que hizo fue un error que no va a volver a cometer.

¿Cierto?

* * *

_Si le quieren dar al GO seré feliz, pero si me dejas un review en el botoncito acá abajo lo seré mucho más. Escrito de la nada y sin ningún compromiso. Pero bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí me dejaran sus opiniones, ¿a qué sí? *pone ojitos*_


End file.
